Anger unleashed
by evil-tala
Summary: set in biovault kai gets a little mad.. this is a good fic, please don't judge it from this bad summary...no yaoi! just blood and stuff complete! RR please!
1. Default Chapter

disclaimer: FANfiction! its called that for a reason! _  
  
Y4Y!!! $C|-|0O7 |-|071|)4Y$ !!!!!!!!! two weeks of absolutely nothing! and even thought its currently 9:37 am, i'm surprisingly in a good mood coz my holidays are off to a great start. ^_^ i woke up this morning, couldn't be bothered getting up but it was SOOOO lucky i did. WE FINALLY GOT V-FORCE SERIES!!!! eeeeiiiiiiii!!!!!!! they look like the original ppl in the jap version! and that surprised me that it was actually on, because OZ is usually last to get any decent anime. well, its probably been relesed everywhere else in the world already, but hey, i can watch it now and think of new fic ideas!!! eeeeiiiii!!! i hope the rest of the beyblade fans in OZ got up to watch Cheez TV this morning. if not, start waking up earlier even thought its holidays! or buy tapes! V-FORCE ROCKS!!!! *kai knocks evil- tala out with a brick* hey...  
  
ok, so this is the first chapter of my new fic. it made one of my friends laugh on a bad day, so i'm hoping that means its good. it's set when kai is back at the abbey....dun hurt me for what happens! i mean, if this happened then i dont fix it, the series wouldn't be able to end! o_O // means russian speech, k?  
  
Anger Unleashed  
  
Anger. Do they really know what that is? How many people really feel true anger? What is anger, really? Is it the pure hatred of something? To me, anger is the sick feeling in your stomach, when you get the urge to let all your bottled up emotion and cut loose. To go on a rampage, to kill people. Why? All because the world doesn't understand what i have to say. Why bother to try? I don't care about the world, it doesn't care about me. Makes sence, doesn't it?  
  
Kai put down his pen and leant back in his chair. It was done. He had just written down some of his deepest thoughts, and now there was a chance someone would find it. Logic told him this was helping, to get rid of more thoughts, but something inside him was stopping him, in a way, wanting him to keep them all inside. To never tell anyone, to keep his reputation as the cold-hearted, fearless leader of the BladeBreakers rather than make himself seem like a weak fool.  
  
Staring at the moonlight streaming across the desk, he let a sigh escape. Why was he doing this? For one, being stuck in the Abbey was enough to drive anyone insane.  
  
Outside his room, he could hear the sounds of BioVolt after dark, the screams, the whirring of machines. Pulsing through his veins was the same blood that ran the veins of Voltaire, the head of BioVolt, the one wanting corporate domination.  
  
Trying to push that thought out of his head, he stood to leave his room, with an excuse for being out of bed ready.  
  
Wandering the halls at night was worse then wandering during daylight. Normally, he could ignore the younger students pointing at him, the triangles on his face a dead giveaway of who he was. But at night, he couldn't ignore the so called 'scientists' walking around, testing the effects of chemicals on students as well as animals. The clock on the wall read 11pm, a time long after students were locked in their rooms.  
  
Stopping outside a small lab used for training students, he watch a child about seven being tortured by a 'scientist', and then by a student. The one he had grown up with under his feet all the time, the one that had desperately wanted to be in charge of a team, the one that would probably end up committing suicide by the time he was seventeen, only two years away. Tala.  
  
[So boris is trying to keep him alive. Probably confiscated his knife too....] Kai thought, a smirk forming on his face. He remembered quite clearly the time Tala had slit his writs - Kai had been pissing himself laughing across the room. So he got a few months at a local psychiatric hospital for laughing at attempted suicide, but it was worth it to see Tala's face when he found himself alive and well.  
  
Watching as Tala tortured the young boy with injections, Kai crouched out of sight and began to pull apart the Black Dranzer. Screams filled the air for over an hour, and even Kai, with his morbid sence of humour grew bored.  
  
When Tala finally left the room, Kai lunged forward and grabbed him tightly around the neck.  
  
//What the fuck are you doing?// Tala hissed.  
  
Kai smirked.  
  
//Well, you never quite managed it alone, so i decided to help since i was bored.// He replied, an insane smile on his face as he pulled the attack ring from his pocket, positioning it so it was only a quick lash away from slitting Tala's throat.  
  
His blue eyes widened in horror at the feel of the cold metal almost puncturing his skin.  
  
//That was years ago!// He hissed again.  
  
//So? I only give you another two years before you sucssed. And the less you actually want to die, the more interesting it is for me.// Kai muttered with a grin.  
  
Giving Tala time to think, Kai stalled by occasionally shifting his hand as if about to strike. He had to restrain himself from laughing. Kai could feel Tala flinch every time he moved and was surprised by how scared Tala was of his attack ring.  
  
Boris and Voltaire were called, along with most of the 'scientists' and all the other people that worked at BioVolt. There was no turning back now. Kai had made his decision and he had never quit before, so why give up now? Even if he WAS about to commit murder...  
  
owari....so i think i'll stop there for now. next chappie should be up at 2 days, maximum. ja! 


	2. anger unleashed part 2

ok then. heres the second half to this fic. its all there is, so in a way, i find it pointless that i split it into two parts...O_o oh well......  
  
Kai grinned insanely before lowering his voice.  
  
//Any last words?//  
  
//Yeah. I look forward to seeing you in hell, bastard//  
  
With those words, Kai jerked his hand sharply to the left, blood splattering the walls and his own body.  
  
He dropped Tala, stepping back to admire his handy work, the bloody mess in front of him. Boris commanded his henchmen to take the body away, to another laboratory.  
  
//What were you thinking fool? He was useful!//  
  
Kai stopped laughing and a sharp glare replaced the grin.  
  
//I felt like it// He said simply.  
  
//YOU FELT LIKE IT?!// Voltaire cried. //I CAN'T BELIVE YOU'RE MY GRANDSON! Murdering a useful part of the company because you FELT like it?//  
  
//So? You murdered your son, my father, because you felt like it// Kai said, the glare still in place. Voltaire looked furious at that outburst. In that instant, it was obvious Kai had inherited his temper and attitude from his fathers side.  
  
//Sir, a word if i may// Boris asked. He muttered a few words before walking off.  
  
**************************************************************************** ****************************************  
  
Kai leant against the wall, sinking to the floor. He burst out laughing, his eyes beginning to water. His arms were covered in blood, as were his clothes and the hallway. He sat there for hours until he saw a figure walking towards him. Not a child. He had no idea who it was. It certainly wasn't Volaire. It wouldn't surprise him if he never saw his Grandfather again, and wasn't about to complain. A man he had never seen before, from the Moscow police service. He handcuffed a still laughing Kai, and took him out to a car that was waiting. He knew Tala wasn't dead. Boris had a way of mutating bodies so they were half cyborg. Tala would still be around.  
  
Kai knew where he was going. They would take him to a place where he supposedly belonged. A place for people with mental problems. Personally, he thought his condition had gotten better over the years, but his actions had said differently.  
  
He was lead down a white corridor that was almost familiar. A small room at the end would serve as his home for who knows how long. All his belongings were left at the Abbey, and his Black Dranzer, arm-guards, his scarf and even his shoe-laces were confiscated.  
  
//Its not like I'm attempting suicide// Kai scoffed. The counsellor looked unamused.  
  
****  
  
Another counselling session. Didn't thins place realize they were just wasting money attempting to 'help' Kai?  
  
//Now, WHY did you slit that boys throat?// The counsellor asked for the seventh time.  
  
//Because.i.wanted.to//Kai said bluntly, his voice frosty.  
  
//You wanted to?// The counsellor raised an eyebrow.  
  
Kai cracked it. All his anger was released as a furious outburst.  
  
//I KILLED HIM BECAUSE I FELT LIKE IT! HE WAS A FILTHY BASTARD THAT DESERVED IT! HE WASN'T DOING ANY GOOD TO THIS FUCKED UP WORLD ANYWAY! HE WAS GONNA KILL EVEN MORE PEOPLE, INCULDING HIMSELF! SO ONE DAY, I WAS BORED AND SLIT HIS THROAT, OK?!// Stopping to take a breath, he realized there was a lot more anger stored up inside him that he had forgotten about since it had been there so long.  
  
//I FELT LIKE KILLING THE WORTHLESS PEICE OF SHIT, SO I DID! WHAT'S SO HARD TO UNDERSTAND ABOUT THAT? THERES NO UNDERSTANDING HOW THE HUMAN MIND WORKS!// The counsellor ignored this last comment.  
  
//Yes, it is hard to understand. You had only seen Tala twice since your arrival in Russia. What had he done in that time to make you so angry at him?//  
  
"Third time lucky..." Kai muttered in English. //I've wanted to murder him since I was five. Over ten years I've wanted to do it. You get an easy chance to murder someone, you take it.// He finished.  
  
//So because it was easy, you killed him?//  
  
//Yes. Now, am I entitled to an opinion?//  
  
//Opinion?// The counsellor raised an eyebrow.  
  
//My opinion is that you should let me out of this place. Now.// Kai said sternly.  
  
//Out? Impossible. You've just murdered a teenager.//  
  
//He would have done it himself anyway.//  
  
//That makes no difference. You still have some serious problems with your mental health.//  
  
Kai felt his blood boiling. Fed up with that place after only a few hours, sick of being treated like a fool, annoyed by people realizing he had a problem, even if he didn't admit to himself he had some issues.  
  
**************************************************************************** ****************************************  
  
At an attempt to keep his temper, he stood slowly, his hands balled into fists. Shaking with fury, he locked the door on his way out, locking the counsellor in the office. It was only then he ran. Down the white corridor, all the way to the storage room. Smashing the lock with a huge force behind the heel of his shoe, he managed to open it. Grabbing the Black Dranzer, tying his laces and fastening his arm-guards, he ran down the hall again, scarf in hand. Tying it loosely around his neck, he left the building, surprised at the lack of security, especially late at night in a high security area.  
  
The freezing night air of Russia blew his two-toned hair in all directions, and almost froze his bare arms. Running at top speed, he found it had been easier to escape than he had thought it would be.  
  
[I didn't even get to punch anyone...] He thought, almost upset at the idea.  
  
He had to get his problem under control. His so called friends. The BladeBreakers. Would they understand? He doubted it. He had lost everything, the point of life, the aim of beyblading, and most importantly, he had almost totally lost his mind. He could never be considered normal with his anger problems and sadistic humour. Perhaps there was even occasional thoughts of suicide in there. All thoughts to do with ending a life washed over him. To him, they were hilarious, laughable. Was it possible for someone at only his age to be so far gone? Way past the point of ever even standing a chance at mental stability? He had even lost the reason for it all.  
  
**************************************************************************** ****************************************  
  
Back at the Abbey, Kai locked himself in his room after challenging the BladeBreakers to a match. He summoned a helicopter, and it seemed as if no one would dare disobey him.  
  
Climbing in, he flung himself into a chair, settling so he was comfortable.  
  
//Where to, sir?// The pilot asked.  
  
//Lake Baikal// The only words Kai said until he saw the lake. A frozen paradise. All the trees were covered in snow, the lake was a giant iceberg. It looked so...cold...it gave a whole new meaning to showing no emotion.  
  
He was going to bey alone. No team behind him, no one to back him up. As the copter started to descend, an image of the open wound on Tala's neck came to mind. Kai threw his head back and laughed the way a 'normal' person would laugh at a comedy gala. Stepping out into the cold air, he tried to hold his temper. Trying not to laugh out loud at the morbid thoughts in his head, he saw a plane approaching.  
  
The BladeBreakers.  
  
**************************************************************************** ****************************************  
  
The cut on his neck had almost faded, his body still weak though. His mind was still sharp. Information was being fed to his brain, instructions for the World Finals of BeyBlading to be held at BioVolt Stadium, In Moscow.  
  
//We may now speak his name. Awaken, Cyber-Tala!//  
  
Pale Blue eyes opened, revealing a violent nature behind them. Gripping the upgraded Wolborg in his fist, he ignored all the liquid still running down his body. He knew his mission. And it wasn't just to win. It was exterminate.  
  
Owari.  
  
^_^ Yay! only 2 chapters this time! oh well, i should have more fics up in the next 2 weeks. school holidays rock. ^_^ hmm...i don't think i've ever actually thanked anyone for the help with my fics....lets see here then. MiNou/Gure/The One Known As Millia: i dont know, u change ur name all the time, but yeah, u've been a great help. *shrugs* u told me to try writing angst. look what happened. i got lots 'o reviews now!hehe. uh....lets see....all my other friends for NOT sending me to psych so i have to sit in that corridor from my dream, and major thanks to nek. coz without her help, a: i'd have really bad spelling mistakes through all my fics, b: uh, my fics wouldn't be up here if she didn't post them for me. so yeah. feel free to review and give me at least something other than the new V-Force series to look forward to since i have to get up at 7 to watch it! ^_^ hey, whos about to complain about watching kai and rei, huh? even though kai is currently gone-ish and rei is china...hey, its only the fourth ep! well, Ja! 


End file.
